This invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement in a refrigerating apparatus in which at least two evaporators are controlled to different temperatures.
Generally, a refrigerator having a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment which are controlled to different temperatures has separate evaporators for the freezing compartment and for the refrigerating compartment because separate cooling is necessary for each compartment. Although separate evaporators are provided, it is preferable that a compressor and a condensor are used in common for those separate evaporators. Accordingly, refrigerant feed control to one or both of evaporators is necessary. For example, the refrigerant is always fed to the freezing evaporator while the refrigerant is selectively fed to the refrigerating evaporator by a solenoid valve when the compressor is energized. Separate temperature control is thus attained by control of the solenoid valve in conjunction with control of the compressor.
However, such solenoid valve is usually a mechanically movable one which is buried in a heat-insulating material so that it is difficult to maintain or inspect the valve after the refrigerator is assembled. Accordingly, the life and reliability of the refrigerator are not sufficient, and moreover, this structure is too expensive.
Feed control devices or arrangements which employ a vapor bubble pump providing valve action to refrigerant have been developed. Thus, mechanical movable parts can be eliminated from the feed control devices of the refrigerator. Such arrangements are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,331.